Sorcellerie dans tous ses états
by Snapy49
Summary: Wyatt et Chris Halliwell se décident à en découvrir plus sur la Magie dans son ensemble et rentrent donc tous les deux (malgré leur légère différence d'âge) directement en 6ème année à Poudlard où ils apprendront à voir la sorcellerie sous un nouveau jour accompagnés d'Hermione, Ron, Harry, Drago et bien d'autres …
1. Chapitre 1 : Prise de décision

**Disclaimer ** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed._

Merci à Harley pour la correction

 **Chapitre 1 : Prise de décision**

Revenant à leur maison de San Francisco, les deux frères Wyatt et Chris étaient partis à la chasse aux démons dans des ruelles non loin. Ils étaient fier d'eux, c'était rare après tout qu'on les laisse effectuer une mission sans leur mère avec eux ou une de leurs tantes. Ce n'était certes qu'un petit démon de seconde zone, loin des Baltazhar Barbas et autres grands démons que leurs aînées avaient, elles, détruits par le passé. Ils prirent chacun leur tour une douche : Wyatt, l'ainé, était grand, châtain clair à la limite du blond, il s'était musclé avec ses entraînements physique quotidiens, doué en combat en corps à corps il adorait les duels quel qu'en soit la raison, il savait mener les choses à son avantage avec malice. Chris lui était brun, il n'avait pas les carrures qu'avait son frère et était bien plus doué avec les incantations et les potions que pour se battre. Il ne manquait toutefois pas de courage et était le premier à s'activer quand il s'agissait de porter secours à d'autres et était protecteur avec sa famille. Entre deux chasses, ils suivaient des cours à l'école de la magie ce qui plaisait plus à Chris qu'à Wyatt qui ne pensait pas apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- _Alors petit frère, tu retournes à tes potions et tes livres ? Tu devrais profiter un peu quand même, avec notre nom de famille tu as pas mal de fille à l'école qui aimeraient bien pavaner à ton bras !_

\- _Une potiche en gros, non très peu pour moi, je te les laisse volontiers !_

Leurs discussions furent interrompues par des bruits de verres brisés et de meubles saccagés dans le hall de leur maison. Ils se précipitèrent en bas et virent alors leur cousin Henry Jr face à un être des ténèbres qui avait déjà tiré une flèche dans la jambe du sorcier. Avant même que les deux hommes aient eu le temps d'intervenir leur mère venait de débouler dans la pièce et fit exploser l'ennemi sans même poser de question. Ils rejoignirent alors le reste de la famille, Piper retira la flèche de la jambe de son neveu et laissa Chris le soigner. C'était presque leur quotidien, traque aux démons et avec un combat hebdomadaire dans leur propre maison. Mais les deux hommes avaient pris une décision : ils voulaient en savoir plus sur la magie. S'étant renseignés à l'école de la magie ils avaient appris l'existence d'une forme différente de sorcellerie : impliquant baguette et école avec diplômes au bout. Ils avaient alors convaincu leur mère de tenter de rentrer en contact avec cette part du monde. Après quelques temps d'attente et plusieurs lettres à plusieurs des écoles, le directeur de l'école Poudlard : Albus Dumbledor, avait accepté de les accueillir tous deux en 6ème année d'étude.

Leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts. Plus que pour la simple envie d'en apprendre plus, c'était pour chacun des deux sorciers une année avec des buts différents. Wyatt espérait devenir plus fort afin de ne plus être simplement : le fils d'une des sœurs Halliwell, il voulait être reconnu comme un grand sorcier. Pour Chris c'était bien différent, il voulait lui aussi s'éloigner de son héritage Halliwell mais parce que la célébrité de sa famille lui pesait, il tenait à profiter de cela pour être enfin au calme et pouvoir apprendre des choses qui ferait de lui un sorcier encore plus apte à protéger son prochain. Ils partiraient alors d'ici deux semaines et ne comptaient que les jours qui les séparaient des nouvelles aventures qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre là-bas. Leur petit avant-goût au Chemin de Travers lors de l'achat de quelques fournitures (bien sûr pas de baguette), leur avait bien plu.

* * *

Harry de son côté avait rejoint Hermione et Ron au Terrier, heureux de revoir Ginny il appréciait de plus en plus venir en ce lieu qui était à ses yeux sa seconde maison, la première était Poudlard son école évidement. Il avait eu le temps de parler un peu avec Ron avant que tous deux ne se couchent ce soir-là, le rouquin lui avait admis avoir eu une discussion avec Hermione sur des sentiments que lui avait développé pour la jeune sorcière mais que cette dernière avait été franche avec lui et ne voyait en lui qu'un ami ou un frère mais rien de plus. Elle ne voulait pas le faire espérer d'une quelconque manière et il l'avait même remercié de sa franchise, il comptait garder l'amitié de la jeune fille qui lui était si chère. Les choses avaient été éclaircies au moins et avec la nouvelle année qui allait d'ici peu commencer peut être que ses deux amis allaient trouver quelqu'un, une personne qui ferait battre leur cœur comme quand lui voyait Ginny apparaître dans une pièce.

Il partagea même une information étonnante et énigmatique que Dumbledor avait confié à Harry, certes cette année leur professeur de potion allait changer mais il y avait plus … En effet le directeur avait avoué à Harry que deux nouveaux sorciers allaient arriver à l'école : de grands sorciers, différents de ce que nous connaissions. Il espérait secrètement en faire des alliés dans les combats avenir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais leurs ralliements dépendraient entre autre du déroulement de cette année scolaire avec eux

\- Mais qui sont ces sorciers ? Avait questionné Ron avec son air ahuri habituel

\- Je ne sais pas, Dumbledor a prononcé le nom de Halliwell je crois …

 **Notre de l'auteur :** Alors, selon vous, dans quelle(s) maison(s) seront Chris et Wyatt ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : La répartition

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed.

Merci à Sebferga et Emma pour les Reviews

Merci aussi à Emma et Harley pour leurs corrections

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La Répartition **

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, c'est impatient que les deux frères se rendent au Poudlard express après avoir concocté une potion qui les emmena directement à la Voie 9 ¾. Ils s'installent dans un compartiment vide avant qu'un groupe de trois élèves du même âge qu'eux ne demandent s'ils peuvent s'installer. C'était deux gars et une fille, l'un était brun avec des lunettes et une sorte de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, l'autre était un rouquin et la jeune femme était brune avec des cheveux ondulés. Ils acceptèrent et restèrent silencieux en écoutant les élèves discuter entre eux. Il s'agissait apparemment de trois Gryffondor, Chris se dit qu'il aimerait bien être dans cette maison qui avait l'air si amicale alors que Wyatt semblait indifférent à tout cela.

\- _Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir croisé au château, vous êtes dans quelle maison ?_ Questionna la jeune femme.

\- _Oh, euh, nous sommes nouveaux, nous ne sommes pas vraiment de votre monde. Notre magie est différente et nous n'avons absolument aucune idée d'où nous seront une fois là-bas._

Hermione fut la première à réagir aux mots de Chris, elle s'était entre temps renseignée sur la famille Halliwell, bien qu'était très curieuse elle ne voulait pas importuner les jeunes garçons et attendrait un peu avant de leur poser trop de questions. Toutefois elle craqua et demanda si c'était vrai qu'ils étaient mi sorcier mi ange, bien sûr Wyatt la corrigea, être comparé à un ange l'irritait quelque peu mais dit par une belle fille il se retenait d'être désobligeant, il expliqua alors que leur père n'était pas un ange mais un « être de lumière ». Ron avait un grand sourire, rare étaient les fois où sa meilleure amie se trompait sur un sujet, Harry retint aussi un rire pour la même raison. Chris, malgré qu'il ne souhaita pas être à nouveau la célébrité du coin, était ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi curieux que lui et prit la peine d'allumer quelques boules de lumière éclairant leur compartiment et ayant pour effet d'illuminer le visage d'Hermione d'un grand sourire.

\- _Dans ce cas, ils nous tardent de voir dans quelle Maison vous serez placés, peut-être un de vous deux finira avec nous ! En tout cas quelle que soit la Maison, je ne doute pas que vous serez bien accueillit ! Même les Serpentard seront ravis d'avoir au moins un de vous avec eux._

Les mots prononcés pas le garçon à lunette firent frémir Chris, il s'était assez documenté pour savoir que cette Maison était connue pour tous les sorciers ayant mal tournés qui y ont fait leur scolarité. Il tenait plus que tout à ne pas être envoyé là-bas, que dirait sa famille sinon ? Wyatt lui ne s'était pas renseigné sur tout cela, mais tant qu'il aurait l'occasion de montrer son potentiel et de se faire des alliés dignes de ce nom il passerait une bonne année. Arrivé à destination, et après avoir enfin échangé les prénoms de leurs camarades de compartiment, les deux jeunes hommes suivirent Harry, Ron et Hermione jusqu'aux calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Harry était heureux et se sentait moins fou de voir que Chris et Wyatt voyaient aussi ces créatures. A la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les frères restèrent ébahis par le plafond ensorcelé, après tout chez eux la magie ne devait pas servir à des fins personnelles mais uniquement pour être au service des autres. Ils furent présentés par Dumbledor, créant alors de multiples murmures à chacune des quatre tables d'élèves mais aussi chez les professeurs. Le professeur Mac Gonagall leur expliqua alors qu'ils allaient être assignés à une des quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, chacun de leurs actes feront gagner ou perdre des points à cette dernière. Wyatt, étant l'aîné, passa donc le premier et on lui plaça le Chapeau sur la tête :

\- _Hum, difficile comme choix, tu t'es déjà battu au péril de ta vie à de nombreuses reprises ! Je ressens beaucoup de courage en toi mais aussi un grand désir de reconnaissance ainsi qu'un grand pouvoir ! Tu es malin, ambitieux et déterminé, je ne te vois que dans une Maison … Serpentard !_

Tous les élèves de Serpentard se levèrent, fiers d'accueillir un tel sorcier parmi eux, Drago se présenta immédiatement et invita le nouvel élève à s'installer près de lui, il pourrait être un précieux allié pour lui et son père serait fier s'il pouvait rallier Wyatt à leurs causes. Chris était inquiet de voir son frère dans cette Maison, mais après tout, tous les sorciers de Serpentard ne tournaient pas forcement mal, il fallait qu'il ait foi en son frère. Il entendit alors son nom et tous les regards braqués sur lui, il s'assit alors là où Wyatt était encore il y a quelques instants et on lui plaça également le Chapeau :

\- _Oh mais tu es bien différent de ton frère jeune homme, tu souhaites prouver que tu n'es pas que le fils d'une grande sorcière, tu es toutefois aussi courageux que ton aîné et ton esprit n'a d'égal que ta soif de connaissance, tu es créatif et tolérant ! Hum … J'hésite … Gryffondor !_

Une immense joie se rependit dans le corps de Chris ainsi qu'un grand soulagement, non seulement il n'était pas envoyé à Serpentard, mais en plus il pourrait revoir la jeune fille du train, il savait qu'elle répondrait avec joie à toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur cette école, les pratiques de la magie, l'histoire etc. Il fut alors invité à s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et mangea de bon cœur, sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce que son grand frère pouvait penser de cette séparation. Wyatt lui était déjà dans son élément, les autres élèves lui parlaient avec respect et le jeune homme blond qui l'avait accueilli lui expliqua qu'ici il ne trouverait que des sorciers de noble ascendance venant de famille se sorcier, qui l'aideraient à atteindre l'excellence dû à son rang ! Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que d'être traité ainsi, il se méfiait quand même de Drago, il savait bien qu'il était du genre de sorcier à ne pas se lier sans une bonne raison à quelqu'un. Bien que son compère montra un certain dégoût quand le nom de Gryffondor fut prononcé pour son petit frère, Wyatt était heureux et fier que Chris ait enfin l'occasion de s'affirmer, il savait que son frère irait loin s'il arrivait à sortir sa tête des livres.

Les deux frères mangèrent de bon cœur, apprirent à retenir quelques noms d'élèves qu'ils seraient menés à croiser souvent ainsi que les règles de base du château. Quand le nouveau Serpentard avait hâte de voir s'il pourrait jouer au Quidditch, le nouveau Gryffondor lui comptait bien rester dans les gradins et profiter de la bibliothèque immense mise à disposition des élèves. Le repas fini, ils rejoignirent chacun leurs dortoirs respectifs après s'être dit au revoir et bonne chance pour la suite même s'ils se reverraient très vite, leur premier cours était Potion réunissant leurs deux maisons. Le Trio d'or profita du fait que leur nouveau compagnon s'écarte un peu pour faire le point sur la situation, certes avoir un Halliwell dans leur maison était un immense atout, car s'il pouvait le convaincre de lutter avec eux contre Voldemort tout irait pour le mieux, mais le contraire était aussi vrai, l'autre frère à Serpentard compliquait tout. Rentrant au dortoir, chacun se demandait comment allait se passer cette année avec l'arrivée des deux sorciers dans des maisons si opposées … Leur lien du sang pouvait être un avantage en les réunissant dans un même camp, mais lequel ? Ceci fut une pensée partagée par le Trio et Drago Malfoy …

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors quel camps réunira nos deux sorciers ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nouvel Univers

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed._

Merci à Emma et Harley pour leurs corrections

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Nouvel univers**

Les premiers cours se passèrent pour le mieux, Chris comme Wyatt étant doués pour les potions. Leur mère étant une spécialiste dans cette matière, elle leur avait tout enseigné depuis leur plus jeune âge, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient capables de faire bien des potions de mémoire. Le professeur Slughorn fut enchanté d'avoir des élèves aussi prodigieux et célèbres dans sa classe et pensait déjà les inscrire dans son club. La journée se poursuivit avec des cours séparés pour les deux frères, Wyatt avait Sortilèges et s'y ennuyait prodigieusement ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'un tel cours, il trouvait cela dégradant que de réduire les capacités d'un sorcier à des formules créées par d'autres. Il était déjà évident que toutes les filles restaient ébahies par le sorcier et ses capacités hors du commun pour elles. Chris lui était sur un petit nuage, il venait d'avoir Métamorphose et bien que n'ayant pas de baguette il avait réussi à faire apparaître des oiseaux, ne pouvant pas utiliser un sortilège informulé comme tous les autres élèves, il avait dû inventer une formule.

« _Oiseau chanteur, Oiseau moqueur_

 _Je vous convoque en cet instant_

 _Pour la joie et le bonheur_

 _D'une fille aux yeux charmants_ »

Toute la classe avait été ébahie par la facilité avec laquelle Chris avait créé une formule qui de plus fonctionna du premier coup, ces derniers s'étaient machinalement posés sur Hermione. Mais de chez le sorcier une seule chose importait : qu'il réussisse à faire comme tout le monde, même si le biais était différent. Mac Gonagall l'avait félicité pour son adaptation rapide et pour son initiative plutôt qu'un abandon direct comme certains élèves l'auraient fait. Hermione et lui avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, elle en était ravie, après tout il était rare de voir Harry comme Ron entre des livres sauf dans le cadre d'un devoir à rendre. Quand elle lui apprenait l'histoire de Poudlard et des sorciers de son monde, il restait attentif et prenait des notes. De son côté il lui parlait de sa famille, de l'ancienne loi empêchant les êtres de lumières et des sorcières de s'unir, de son école de la magie ; elle aussi en bonne élève studieuse écoutait et buvait ses mots.

Arriva alors le premier entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Hermione et Chris restèrent sur les gradins à observer la sélection des joueurs : Ron postulant pour le poste de gardien. Avant de commencer, Harry fit venir ses deux amis sur le terrain pour initier le nouveau Gryffondor à l'art du vol sur un balai, bien entendu Chris tenta de s'y soustraire en prétextant que ce type de magie ne marcherait pas avec lui. Malheureusement le balai fut très réceptif au sorcier et il dut se résoudre à monter mais redescendit très rapidement et sur le derrière. Il retourna auprès d'Hermione qui le rassura en expliquant qu'elle-même préférait garder les pieds sur la terre ferme. Ils restèrent si longtemps à discuter dans les gradins qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'équipe au sol avait changé, c'était à présent les Serpentards qui s'entraînaient. Wyatt s'approchait d'un balai, anxieux car il ne savait pas si cette magie serait compatible avec la sienne, il fut heureux de voir que oui et prit directement la voie des airs. Il aperçut alors son frère discuter avec la charmante jeune femme qui les avait accueillis, il fonça alors sur eux pour les surprendre et c'est ce qu'il fit à merveille.

\- _Chris, ce n'est pas ton frère là-haut_ ?

\- _Si Hermione, mon grand frère dans toute sa splendeur, au moins un de nous deux aura réussi à dompter ces bouts de bois ! S'il pouvait l'utiliser pour récurer sa chambre j'en connais une qui en serait ravie_ !

Hermione éclata de rire en se demandant comment vivaient les Halliwell, elle qui avait été à plusieurs reprises au Terrier, la magie était constante dans cette maison ce qui était le contraire chez elle : ses parents étant de simples moldus. Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps à sa curiosité et questionna Chris sur le sujet. Il lui répondit tout simplement que dans 75% du temps ils vivaient comme des moldus, les 25% restant était fait de chasses aux démons et donc là c'était de la sorcellerie à tout va. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Hermione lui décrivait comme étant une vie de sorcier en permanence, la magie était proscrite car elle ne devait être utilisée que pour aider des innocents. Ils l'utilisaient bien sûr pour se déplacer et se soigner au quotidien mais les tâches de moldus se faisaient à la moldu. Wyatt observa attentivement son petit frère qui semblait totalement absorbé par sa discussion, il était heureux le voir s'ouvrir à d'autres, il était tellement concentré sur lui qu'il faillit se prendre un Cognard dévié à temps par un des membres de l'équipe. Malfoy le rejoignit, curieux de voir ce qui pouvait le perturber.

\- _Ton frère devrait sérieusement surveiller ses fréquentations Wyatt._

- _Tu veux dire quoi par là Drago ? Hermione, enfin si je ne me trompe pas sur son prénom, avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien et si elle peut ouvrir un peu mon frère aux autres je suis pour._

\- _Elle n'est qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe, ses parents ne sont pas des sorciers, elle ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'étudier ici._ Grogna Drago

\- _Je ne vois pas tellement en quoi le fait qu'elle n'ait pas des parents sorciers pose ici problème, désolé mais à force d'avoir des enfants entre vous, il va finir par y avoir des problèmes …_

Sans attendre une réaction de son compère qu'il savait déjà négative au vue de la couleur rouge de ses joues par la colère qui faisait à présent contraste avec ses cheveux blonds. Il profita alors du reste de son temps de vol, campant sur son avis qu'il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes avec ce genre de sorcier. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut encore commun entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, il fut avec le Professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard ayant une fâcheuse tendance à favoriser sa maison. Ce dernier fit apparaître un pantin en bois pour l'entraînement de ses élèves, il demanda alors un volontaire pour envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce le sujet, il était évident que le pantin ne bougerait pas sans qu'un sortilège puissant lui soit jeté. Il regarda alors dans la classe et dit de son éternel ton cynique :

\- _Commençons par nos nouvelles célébrités. Monsieur Wyatt Halliwell, je vous en prie …_

Wyatt s'approcha de la cible, matérialisa une boule d'énergie qu'il envoya directement au centre de la cible qui fut projetée au fond de la pièce, il regarda son professeur étant fier de son coup et rejoignit sa place.

\- _Continuons par le Halliwell numéro deux, allez venez et ne me fait pas perdre mon temps_

Chris prit alors la place de son frère et ne voulant pas trop reproduire l'émoi créé par Wyatt quelques secondes plus tôt il se contenta de faire plus simple et par télékinésie il envoya un couteau posé sur le bureau de l'enseignant en plein sur le pantin qui sous la force de frappe fut projeté de nouveau en fond de classe. Rogue lui fit un signe de la tête et il put aller se rasseoir, arrivant à apercevoir un clin d'œil accordé par son frère ce qui le rendit particulièrement heureux. Les autres élèves passèrent les uns après les autres utilisant le plus souvent « Rictusempra ». Tout se poursuivit pour le mieux dans les deux camps, Wyatt résistait tant bien que mal à l'influence néfaste de Malfoy, mais sa bonne éducation inculqué par ses parents l'aidait grandement à penser par lui-même. Chris s'épanouissait totalement à Poudlard et n'avait jamais été aussi bien surtout quand il avait la chance de passer des soirées entières avec Ron, Harry et surtout Hermione. Malheureusement un événement allait changer bien des choses …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Conséquences

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed._

Merci à Harley pour sa correction

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Conséquences**

Le temps passa à Poudlard et les premières neiges commencèrent à tomber, chacun commençait à parler des fêtes de Noël approchant, Chris ayant promis à Hermione de venir la chercher pour lui montrer son monde magique ce qui avait mis en joie la sorcière. Une chose vint pourtant gâcher la bonne humeur ambiante, un intrus venait de s'introduire dans le parc proche de la forêt interdite et la Cabane d'Hagrid. Les professeurs foncèrent sur les lieux et les deux frères furent convoqués également sans savoir pourquoi leurs présences étaient requises. Une fois sur place, ils comprirent le pourquoi, ce n'était pas un intrus mais trois, et c'était trois démons que connaissaient parfaitement les frères. Un Wendigo qui n'était pas sous sa forme humaine « Il doit avoir subi un sort pour se transformer en plein jour » pensa Chris, une ombre noire sortant de nulle part tel le Croquemitaine et un être des ténèbres. La plupart des sorts des sorciers de l'école étant inefficace, l'aide de Wyatt et Chris était primordiale.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, ce n'est pas votre monde !_ Cria Wyatt aux trois créatures devant lui.

\- _On était en manque de distraction, depuis que ton frère et toi ne nous poursuivez plus, nous avons pu s'amuser pas mal en ville avec quelques innocents mais c'est moins drôle sans un bon combat._

C'est là que les frères comprirent l'impact de leur décision, en abandonnant San Francisco pour suivre leur envie d'aller ici à Poudlard, ils avaient laissé tomber les innocents qu'ils avaient pour devoir de protéger. Ils étaient déjà rongés par le remords mais se jurèrent qu'aucun sorcier de leur école, car oui elle était leur école à présent, ne serait tué ou même blessé par ces démons. Ce préparant à se défendre, ils virent le Wendigo foncer sur Chris mais fut repoussé habilement par Wyatt, les deux frères étaient tellement absorbés par la créature qu'ils ne virent pas l'être des ténèbres lancer une flèche sur Wyatt qui heureusement ne le toucha qu'au bras. Malheureusement le poison agissait étonnamment vite et Wyatt tenait à peine debout ce qui fit perdre sa concentration à Chris qui subit une griffure du Wendigo pendant qu'il tua l'être des ténèbres d'une boule d'énergie blanche. Certes il ne restait plus que deux démons sur trois mais Chris resta sur ses gardes et envoya valser la créature au loin qui prit alors la fuite dans la forêt. Là encore la réaction à la griffure était plus rapide que la normale et les deux frères étaient à terre quand l'ombre du Croquemitaine s'abattit sur eux, comme connectés ils récitèrent en chœur :

« _La lumière que je porte en moi_

 _Ainsi que l'amour, la gentillesse et la foi_

 _Auront raison de toi_

 _Retourne d'où tu viens_

 _Car tu n'auras jamais victoire sur les miens_

 _Retourne sous terre avec ton énergie mortifère_

 _Tu as perdu cette_ guerre »

L'ombre démoniaque disparue dans un flot lumineux, Wyatt se rapprocha de son petit frère et chacun connaissait les conséquences des blessures de l'autre. L'aîné serait mort d'ici peu s'il n'était pas guéri, quant à Chris il finirait par se transformer en Wendigo : créature sans âme dévorant le cœur de ses victimes à la nuit tombée. Ils joignirent leurs mains en murmurant à plusieurs reprises « Papa, tante Paige, Papa, tante Paige », sachant que Wyatt était le premier à devoir être soigné et cela d'urgence ! Les deux arrivèrent en même temps, sans prendre le temps de demander ce qui s'était passé il était évident de ce qu'avait besoin Wyatt et leur père le soigna, la flèche était sortie il n'avait pas besoin d'y toucher. Paige remarqua alors le bras de Chris qui était encore à genoux par terre.

\- _Quel démon t'a fait ça ?_

\- _Un Wendigo je dirais, et aux vues de la puissance du poison chez Wyatt et du venin chez moi je dirais que quelqu'un a augmenté la puissance des deux substances_

Malheureusement les 3 sorciers et l'être de Lumière savaient qu'avec cette dernière donnée Chris, qui aurait dû se transformer au plus tôt à la tombée de la nuit, risquait de devenir cette créature abjecte à tout instant. Il fallait absolument ralentir le venin et aider Chris à se battre, car tant que la créature qui l'avait griffée n'était pas tuée il resterait un Wendigo. Paige conseilla aux professeurs de l'attacher à un arbre avec des sortilèges les plus puissants et de laisser quelqu'un avec qui il avait un fort lien avec lui pour l'aider à se battre contre l'influence du sang de la créature qui se développait en lui.

\- _Allez chasser ce Wendigo, nous nous occuperons de Monsieur Halliwell,_ affirma Dumbledor en voyant Paige, Leo et Wyatt partir en direction de la forêt.

\- _Je vais rester avec lui, je pense que je suis la plus qualifiée professeur !_

- _Votre courage vous honore Miss Granger, j'aimerais toutefois vous rappeler une chose : ne croyez pas ce qu'il vous dit car une fois que le venin parlera à sa place il ne sera plus que rage et colère._

Une fois la phrase du Directeur finit, la jeune sorcière approuva d'un signe de tête. Mac Gonagall et Rogue utilisèrent un sortilège de saucissonnage et un autre de ligotage encore plus puissant contre le saule Cogneur si redoutable de Poudlard qu'ils immobilisèrent pour l'occasion. Hermione avait mal pour Chris qu'elle voyait bien dans un sale état, il grognait et avait à quelques moments des yeux jaunes et noirs qui revenaient après à la normal : il se battait. Elle resta à côté de lui tentant de lui parler des vacances de Noël, du fait qu'il pouvait être fier de lui et de ses progrès mais elle fut interrompue par un long grognement de sa part et du regard perçant qu'il posa sur elle. Elle était pétrifiée, ses amis étaient restés au loin mais veillaient tout de même sur elle, pourtant si jamais il venait à l'attaquer personne n'aurait le temps de la sauver et elle se surprit à avoir peur du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle, un sorcier pour lequel elle avait développé une sincère et franche amitié.

\- _Dégage, tu n'es pas une vraie sorcière, tu devrais avoir honte de toi et tu devrais toi-même te considérer une abomination !_

Elle fut sincèrement blessée par ces mots, c'est vrai ce n'était que le venin en lui qui parlait mais il avait dit exactement des mots qui l'avaient touchée au plus profond d'elle. A ce moment précis, entre les paroles et le fait que le jeune homme venait de tuer sous ses yeux, Hermione reconnaissait mal son compagnon de lecture. Il se débattait de plus en plus et quand elle vu que sa peau commençait à se transformer elle s'apprêtât à courir quand un bruit sourd retentit depuis la forêt interdite. Hermione vit le corps du sorcier se raidir d'un coup et se relâcher aussi brutalement avant que ce dernier ne s'évanouisse. Tout le monde les rejoignirent près de l'arbre et retirèrent d'un « Finite Incantatem » commun les sortilèges présents sur le garçon. Leo regarda l'état de son fils qui avait besoin d'une chose que la magie ne pouvait lui offrir : le repos. Paige questionna alors Wyatt sur l'attaque et décréta qu'elle trouverait le fin mot de cette histoire, puis s'éclipsa dans un nuage de lumière bleue et blanche et Leo la suivit de près. Chris fut emmené à l'Infirmerie pour être surveillé par Madame Pomfresh jusqu'à son réveil et chaque élève reprit ses activités. Presque tous s'accordaient pour dire que le monde des jeunes hommes était bien dangereux et qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'un grand courage pendant le combat, l'admiration était de mise que cela soit pour leurs pouvoirs que pour la formule connue par cœur.

C'est donc dans un lit de l'infirmerie que se réveilla Chris le lendemain, Pompom était aux petits soins pour lui et expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se révéla doucement et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs examens qu'il put sortir prendre l'air. Une fois dehors il tentait de se rappeler en détail les événements de la veille, tout était brouillé mais sans savoir pourquoi son cœur lui disait qu'il s'était mal comporté envers quelqu'un. Il avait beau chercher qui, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par son grand frère lui accordant une accolade et un large sourire. Lui relatant également le combat, il lui rappela qu'il avait tué un être des ténèbres devant un grand nombre d'élève et avait donc dû en choquer plus d'un. Sa famille avait toujours su que les démons étaient dépourvus d'âme, de remords, de capacité à aimer et c'est ce qui faisait d'eux des créatures redoutables. Tout Serpentard vint féliciter le jeune sorcier pour son combat et sa puissance, Malfoy lui serra la main et plusieurs filles dont Pansy Parkinson lui jeta des regards adorateurs. Pourtant c'est en ayant le regard de ses groupies sur lui qu'un fait revint à l'esprit de Chris : les yeux apeurés et tristes d'Hermione quand il était sous l'emprise du mal …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors, j'ai le droit à une petite review pour savoir votre avis ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un sang rancunier

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rancunes et Aveux**

Il courut presque comme si sa vie en dépendait vers la bibliothèque, pensant que c'était le premier endroit où il pourrait la trouver et pourtant elle n'était dans aucun rayonnage. Il alla donc au dortoir de Gryffondor, là encore : aucune trace de la jeune femme. Ce fut en croisant Harry dans les couloirs qu'il apprit qu'elle s'était un peu isolée et qu'elle se baladait dehors pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était en colère après lui-même de causer de tels troubles chez celle qui s'était tant montrée accueillante jusqu'ici. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi les souffrances qu'il lui infligeait lui faisaient si mal, son cœur battait pour Hermione, il la connaissait depuis peu de temps il fallait l'admettre mais elle lui ressemblait tant et il était si bien en sa compagnie. Il se mit à sa recherche dans le parc mais son cœur fut brisé en un million de morceau à la scène qu'il assista, en reculant il marcha sur une branche qui craqua et s'éclipsa pour ne pas être vue.

Hermione avait besoin de réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal d'avoir assisté à une part du quotidien de Chris. Arriverait-elle à le regarder comme si de rien n'était après cela ? Pourrait-elle passer du temps avec lui, chez lui pendant les vacances tous en sachant que ce genre de scènes étaient apparemment courantes pour le sorcier. Ron l'avait rejoint dans la neige et s'était assis sur un banc à l'écart avec la jeune femme, elle avait toujours apprécié la présence du jeune homme, bien qu'ayant toujours des actes assez immatures à son goût elle l'avait trouvé drôle et en avait même pincé pour lui à un moment. Mais depuis quelques temps elle s'était surprise à regarder un autre garçon avec la tendresse qu'elle avait jusqu'ici accordé à Ron. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte il s'était approché d'elle et avait placé son bras sur son épaule, prenant le temps de le regarder elle n'eut pas le temps de repousser le baiser que lui donna Ron. Il était tendre et doux mais il n'était pas lui. Elle entendit un craquement de branche autour d'eux ce qui les stoppa mais personne ne semblait être présent, elle se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se passer avec son meilleur ami.

- _Ron, je … Euh … Désolée mais je ne peux pas, tu aurais fait ça l'année dernière je pense que j'aurais répondu positivement mais là …_

- _Je m'en doutais Mione, tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir tenté ma chance ? J'aurais été moins idiot j'aurais tenté plus tôt …_

\- _Oh mais non je ne t'en veux pas ! Je m'en voudrais de perdre ton amitié, elle est trop précieuse pour moi tu sais !_

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un et l'autre sans qu'aucune gêne ne se soit installée. Hermione comprenait enfin pourquoi elle avait eu si mal, elle avait craqué pour Chris et se l'avouait enfin. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Après tout, tout le monde avait dû remarquer qu'ils passaient tous leurs temps libres ensemble et avaient développé une attirance l'un envers l'autre. Reprenant le chemin du château, la jeune femme oublia presque la raison de son isolement, cela lui paraissait stupide et futile à présent … Elle le retrouva alors en compagnie de son frère et d'autres Serpentard, ce n'était donc pas le moment de s'incruster surtout aux vues des élèves présents. Lui avait rejoint son frère, rempli de colère et de déception, il n'aurait pas dû autant s'attacher à cette Sorcière. Wyatt ayant compris que son frère n'allait pas bien écouta toute son histoire et ressentit une profonde colère également, après tout il ne fallait pas s'en prendre même indirectement et involontairement à son petit frère. Il envoya alors un regard noir à Hermione qui comprit de suite qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Drago était ravi de pouvoir observer un certain froid entre la Miss Je-sais-tout et Chris, après tout il arriverait peut-être à attirer non pas un mais deux Halliwell dans son camp. Son père serait fier de lui ainsi que son futur Maître, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de devoir servir Voldemort.

Chris s'isola les jours qui suivirent et fit tout pour éviter Hermione qui vivait très mal la situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et ne pas comprendre quelque chose l'énervait singulièrement. Elle prit alors sur elle de le coincer après les cours pour avec une discussion franche avec le sorcier. Mettant son plan à exécution le jour même, elle obligea Chris à rester en sa compagnie dans les escaliers, profitant qu'ils soient en mouvement. Il la fusilla du regard, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle et qu'elle devrait retourner dans les bras de Ron où elle était si bien. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit que la branche brisée était de lui et elle rougit de plus belle en se rappelant de l'événement de ce jour-là. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir fait du mal à Chris et pourtant le voir si touché indiquait qu'il tenait à elle d'une façon plus qu'amicale. Pourtant sa réaction était excessive, il n'avait le droit d'être aussi froid avec elle. Wyatt avait assisté à la scène de loin et compris alors que la sorcière était aussi amoureuse de son frère que lui d'elle. Il attendit que les deux se séparent et alla à la rencontre de la Gryffondor.

\- _Si tu tiens autant à mon frère que tes yeux le montrent, pourquoi laisser tes lèvres à un autre ?_

\- _Je … Ron m'a surpris par son audace, mais après ce baiser on a mis les choses au point et il n'y a rien de plus qu'une amitié entre lui et moi. Mais d'ailleurs, en quoi ça te concerne ?_

\- _Mon petit frère est quelqu'un de bien qui tient à toi bien plus qu'il ne l'avouera et si tu dis vrai alors fonce, dit lui et oblige le à t'écouter, crois-moi je connais son caractère, utilise la magie au besoin pour l'obliger. Fais-le, malgré ce que Malfoy me dit sur toi je pense que toi et mon frère feriez des étincelles ensemble._

La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de rougir et remercia Wyatt, jamais elle n'aurait cru remercier un Serpentard un jour, mais il faut bien un début à tout. Elle chercha à nouveau Chris qu'elle trouva dehors et lui jeta un « _Petrificus Totalus_ » avant que le jeune sorcier ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- _Ecoute-moi bien, il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi ! Il a tenté sa chance et a compris que c'était un non, rien de plus ! Je t'interdis de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose comme ça, tu n'as d'ailleurs aucun droit sur moi monsieur le jaloux ! J'ai fait comprendre à Ron qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi et c'est tout._

D'un « _Finite Incantatem_ » elle le libéra et reprit alors son souffle. Il la regarda, se sentant totalement coupable pour avoir réagi comme l'ado stupide qu'il était. Il tomba à genoux, leva la tête accordant un regard d'excuse à Hermione et fonça dans ses bras pour s'y blottir. Il l'enroula de ses bras, restant plusieurs minutes ainsi dans la neige avant que des frissons de la jeune femme ne les ramènent à la réalité. Ils rentrèrent alors sans un mot à la salle commune pour s'installer devant le feu, aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis l'aveu d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent alors pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Chris prit son courage à deux mains en caressant la joue de la jeune femme, s'approchant d'elle pour déposer un léger baiser, presque fantôme sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, se rapprocha encore plus de lui avant de lui rendre avec tendresse ce baiser, posant après sa tête sur son épaule restant à profiter de la douce chaleur du feu.

\- _Histoire que tu sois au courant, pour moi aussi il y a quelqu'un qui compte, une seule personne en faites, et j'espère bien la voir pendant les vacances. Même si la présenter à la famille risque d'être comique …_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Une petite review ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre, choix et Horcrux

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed._

Merci a Emma pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Rencontre, choix et Horcrux**

Les parents d'Hermione étant en voyage pendant les vacances de noël, la jeune sorcière fut invitée à passer toutes les vacances chez les Halliwell, se sentant d'abord gênée de profiter de leur hospitalité elle accepta afin de profiter un peu du temps passé avec Chris. Les deux frères et la sorcière arrivèrent donc ensemble dans le Manoir familial de San Francisco où ils furent reçut par Léo, Piper étant encore à son restaurant à cette heure. Hermione eut également le plaisir de rencontrer la petite sœur des deux garçons : Melinda ainsi que plusieurs de leurs cousins et cousines. Ils étaient tous sorciers et par-dessus tout, ils étaient une grande famille unie. Chris fit visiter toute la maison à la sorcière et l'amena même au grenier où se trouvait le livre des ombres, si elle se serait écoutée elle l'aurait directement lu d'une traite pour approfondir ses connaissances. Le repas du soir se passa à merveille et Hermione eu le droit à de nombreuses anecdotes sur des combats et dû également faire part de tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis sa première année.

\- _Donc ta magie à toi te permet de faire tout ce qui te plait quand ça te chante c'est ça ?_ Demanda Melinda avec un regard curieux.

\- _Oui et non, par exemple je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de la magie en dehors de l'école tant que je ne suis pas majeure donc j'aurais du mal à te faire une démonstration désolé._

Melinda fit la moue mais elle-même connaissait bien l'importance des règles dans le monde de la magie, elle n'embêta alors pas plus longtemps l'amie de ses frères. Piper fut très curieuse, étant une férue de potions, de savoir si les potions étaient les mêmes d'un univers magique à un autre et au final à part quelques ingrédients différents, dans la grande majorité la réponse était oui. Bien-sûr les utilisations étaient différentes. La soirée se passa calmement et sans démons au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui n'était définitivement pas fan des ennemis de la famille. Le lendemain, les deux tantes des garçons vinrent leur rendre visite, elles voulaient également rencontrer la petite amie de Chris, qui leur avait-on dit, était une sorcière différente. Elle fut assiégée de questions de toutes parts mais elle répondit à chacune d'elle avec un immense sourire. Quand arriva le sujet de la guerre qui se préparait l'ambiance devint un poil plus froid.

Hermione admit qu'elle doutait de leurs capacités à se défendre car à par les aurors peut de sorciers savaient vraiment se battre chez eux. Contrairement aux Halliwell, les chasses aux démons, les stratégies de combats, rien ne faisait habituellement partit de leur vocabulaire. Chris regarda la sorcière d'un air inquiet, il ne voulait pas la perdre juste parce qu'un sorcier avait décrété qu'elle était soi-disant inférieure, il lui promit alors qu'il se battrait à ses côtés et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Cette petite phrase réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione mais aussi celui de la famille, Chris n'était généralement pas du genre à prendre part à un combat sans y être obligé, mais le faire là prouvait à quel point il tenait à Hermione. Wyatt affirma lui aussi qu'il s'était décidé et que malgré que Drago ait tenté de le faire haïr les personnes comme Hermione il serait au côté de son frère et de son amie le jour où les combats auraient lieux.

Piper, Phoebe et Paige voulurent également participer, tout comme Melinda mais Hermione refusa. Elle aurait voulu dire oui, mais impliquer des sorcières comme elles dans cette guerre sans raison valable venait à impliquer tout leur monde magique également. Les sorcières comprirent vite qu'elle parlait des démons, en effet si les démons s'unissaient aux Mangemorts tout était perdu. Pourtant Léo était certains que les démons ne prendraient pas part à cette guerre. En effet un monde, sans innocents ou moldus, ne serait pas à leurs avantages, mais Hermione ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Une seule attaque se produisit pendant la période des vacances et la sorcière put même participer en préparant avec Piper des potions, l'aînée des trois sœurs appréciait la jeune femme et voyait son fils épanouit avec, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Chris n'aurait pas à se cacher avec Hermione et aurait moins besoin de la protéger qu'une humaine normale.

L'année reprit alors son cours mais un triste événement se produisit, le professeur Dumbledore perdit la vie et retira à cette école et au monde un grand sorcier. Harry ayant appris l'existence des Horcrux décida de partir en chasse de ces derniers, Ron et Hermione seraient bien évidement de la partie. Chris avait proposé son aide et ses dons de guérisons, comme de combats seraient très utiles. Pour la première fois de sa vie Wyatt, lui, avait décidé d'abandonner l'action et de rester à Poudlard pour aider au maximum ceux qui seraient là l'année prochaine et en profiter pour jouer quelques mauvais tour à d'éventuels Mangemorts qui passeraient dans les parages. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur fut la dernière célébration avant que tout ne commence. Chris avait invité Hermione à danser et les deux profitaient de ces derniers instants de répit.

\- _Désolé de t'avoir entraîné la dedans Chris, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !_

\- _Chuuuut, ne dis pas ça ma petite sorcière, je suis heureux de faire partit de tout cela, et surtout d'être à tes côtés. Ne culpabilise pas, tout ira bien j'en suis sûr !_

Leur danse fut brusquement interrompue par l'attaque de Mangermorts, les deux frères s'accordèrent un signe de la tête. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Chris parvinrent à s'échapper de l'attaque et partir en quête des Horcrux pendant de long mois. Les dons de guérison de Chris étaient d'une précieuse aide avec les combats à répétition et son frère en faisait le même usage sur les élèves subissant les mauvais traitements des Mangemorts rodant dans l'école. Avec Peeves, Wyatt s'amusait fréquemment à les faire tourner en bourrique remettant un peu de bonne humeur dans les cœurs des élèves de Poudlard. Le Trio d'Or et Chris finirent par revenir à Poudlard à la recherche du Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, les deux frères se prirent dans les bras et constatèrent que l'un comme l'autre ils auraient besoin de plusieurs nuits de vrai sommeil.

Tout le monde avait peur de ce qui pourrait se produire ce soir, la bataille allait bientôt commencer et il fallait gagner du temps. Pendant que les élèves et professeurs de l'école créaient un bouclier, Wyatt entreprit de faire de même. Bien entendu sa puissance n'était pas suffisante pour protéger tout le château mais combiné à l'énergie de son frère ils purent englober une grande partie du domaine, cela exigeait malheureusement une concentration constante. Minerva anima les gardiens de l'école d'un « Piertopum Locomotor » et chacun se mit en place pendant que Ron et Hermione allaient chercher des crocs de Basilic et qu'Harry cherchait le diadème. Tout allait bientôt commencer et finir, les frères Halliwell savaient à présent ce que leur mère et leurs tantes ressentaient avant un gros combat. Wyatt qui avait toujours eu envie de ce genre de sensation se rendit vite compte qu'au final ce qui comptait le plus était qu'il parvienne à protéger son petit frère, Chris n'avait qu'une personne en tête : Hermione. D'immenses vagues de sortilèges s'abattirent sur les boucliers et les deux ne tardèrent pas à lâcher quand Voldemort entreprit de briser leurs défenses …


	7. Chapitre 7 : Combat final magies mêlés

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Il en va de même pour les personnages issus de la série Charmed._

Merci à Emma pour la correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Combat final et magies mêlées**

Les boucliers cédèrent et ce fut une ruée de Mangemort qui attaqua l'école, Chris et Wyatt restaient l'un contre l'autre et envoyait valser leur ennemis avant même que ces derniers aient le temps de les attaquer. Puis à un moment, plus rien, les Mangemorts se retirèrent et on pouvait entendre la voix de Lord Voldemort dans les esprits, il voulait Harry et ne voulait plus gâcher du sang de sorcier. Chris et Wyatt utilisèrent toutes leurs forces pour guérir un maximum de sorcier mais eux même étaient bien faibles. Chris retrouva Hermione qui lui expliqua que Severus Rogue était mort et qu'Harry avait recueilli ses derniers souvenirs, il était d'ailleurs dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour les observer. Il soigna les quelques plaies légères de la jeune sorcière et la serra contre lui, Harry revint alors, expliquant ce qu'il avait vu : la fidélité sans faille de Rogue, son amour pour sa mère mais aussi le fait que le sorcier était un Horcrux. Malgré les supplications de ses amis, il se décida à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trop de personnes avaient déjà perdu la vie pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est dans les bras de Hagrid et inerte que l'on vit Harry, le Lord criait avec un grand sourire « Harry Potter est mort ! ». Hermione était en larme dans les bras de Chris qui se retenait également, le Seigneur laissa une dernière chance aux sorciers de Poudlard de le rejoindre et de le servir. Neville s'avança, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il faisait mais avant que quiconque ait un doute sur sa loyauté, il prouva qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un Gryffondor. Défendant Harry et l'espoir qu'il avait apporté, bec et ongle, il sortit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du Choîpeau et l'on vit brutalement Harry tomber des bras de Hagrid et courir en lançant quelques sorts. Les combats reprirent de plus belle, Ron et Hermione combattirent ensemble contre Nagini qui fut finalement tué par Nevile qui lui coupa la tête d'un coup d'épée. Les sorts fusaient de partout et on put apercevoir Molly Weasley mettre fin de façon définitive à la folie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Wyatt n'avait pas quitté son frère d'une semelle et le poussa violemment au sol se prenant un sortilège de plein fouet à sa place, il resta étendu sur le sol, Chris remplit de colère, se découvrit un nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait hérité du côté Fondateur de son père, il jeta des éclairs sur le Mangemort qui tomba raide mort sur le sol. Il utilisa toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour guérir son frère et tomba dans l'inconscience juste après. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la Grande Salle avec Hermione à ses côtés qui posait un regard inquiet sur lui. Pendant qu'il reprenait des forces elle entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait loupé.

\- _On a gagné Chris, Harry a tué Voldemort … Mais on a perdu beaucoup de personnes, des amis et pour Ron un frère._

\- _Oh Hermione je suis désolé … Et mon frère ?_

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, moi je t'ai toi et j'admets que ça me remet un peu de baume au cœur ! Ton frère va bien je te rassure c'est lui qui t'a amené ici ! Il a appelé votre famille : parents, tantes, cousins et cousines, ils nous aident tous à soigner nos blessés._

Il réussit alors à s'asseoir et vit sa famille au petit soin avec ses camarades d'école, il était heureux que tout se soit globalement bien fini, il attira Hermione à lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec amour.

\- _Dites, savez-vous que je vous aime Miss Granger ?_

\- _Hum je dirais autant que je vous aime Monsieur Halliwell !_

Les années passèrent et Chris comme Wyatt passèrent du temps dans les deux mondes magiques. Wyatt avait fini par craquer pour une Velane, pour la première fois il n'avait plus de regard pour d'autres femmes et passait son temps à tenter de combler sa précieuse Rosalie. Chris lui n'avait jamais quitté Hermione et quand il prit la décision d'aider sa mère à son restaurant il invita Hermione à vivre à ses côtés à San Francisco, cette dernière ayant obtenu un poste, après des examens couronnés de succès, en tant que Médicomage spécialisé dans les sorciers ayant subis des traumatismes de guerre et combat. A peine 4 ans après sa rencontre avec le sorcier qui était à présent son mari, Hermione donna naissance, au grand plaisir de Piper qui était enfin grand-mère, à une petite fille du nom de Pandora Ginny Halliwell qui eut très vite un petit frère se prénommant Peter Wyatt Halliwell. Les combats rythmaient leurs vies mais le couple avait fini par s'y faire, leurs enfants présentant leurs deux types de pouvoir ils passèrent leurs enfants à l'école de la magie puis irait à Poudlard comme leur mère autrefois. Chris en était heureux et cela permettrait à ses enfants d'avoir une vie à côté des démons. Ils transmettraient aux mieux toutes leurs connaissances à leurs enfants leurs promettant le meilleur avenir possible …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui j'ai pas mal raccourcis l'histoire mais au vue du tout petit nombre de lecteur et du nombre quasi nul de Review je préfère me concentrer sur les autres fan fictions que j'écris. Je voulais quand même que vous ayez une fin car je sais que c'est frustrant d'être stoppé en plein dans une histoire sans en avoir le bout. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu !


End file.
